vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Piers
Summary Piers is a Mercury Adept, and one of Felix's best friends. Felix meets him at a town called Kibombo during the events of Golden Sun: Lost Age. He was trying to get back his black orb that was stolen from him by ritualists. This black orb was essential for sailing his ship. He's from an ancient and advanced town called Lemuria, where people are said to age so slow, they seem immortal. owers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Piers Origin: Golden Sun Gender: Male Age: Likely over 150. (Kraden is 70 years old and was considered young to other Lemurians. Was raised by Babi, who was over 200 before dying.) Classification: Mercury Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process, is likely even stronger thanks to the Golden Sun fragment) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Iris, who can Iris fly at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, axes, maces, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Is said to have lived for over a century and is thought to be even older and wiser than Kraden. He's also been a sailor who traveled all over the world for long periods of time and has learned many secrets about the world. He's also an excellent fighter, strategist, puzzle solver, alchemist, and Psynergy Adept like the rest of his team. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: As a Mercury Adept, Piers specializes in the manipulation of water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Piers uses his faith to greatly heal himself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Piers makes a wish that greatly heals his entire party. ** Break: Piers eliminates the status boosts of his opponent. ** Cure Poison: Piers rids his or his ally of poison. ** Restore: Piers can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Avoid: Piers becomes harder to detect. ** Deluge: Piers attacks the opponent with a deadly flood. ** Glacier: Piers covers the foe in rigid blasts of ice, turning them into a glacier. ** Cutting Edge: Piers fires off a sharp shockwave at the opponent. ** Plume Edge: Piers causes a geyser to erupt under the opponent and then knocks them back down to the ground. ** Diamond Berg: Piers freezes and crushes the foe with powerful ice. ** Megacool: Piers attacks the opponent with freezing ice. |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Piers is able to use Venus Psynergy, granting him control over the earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Wild Growth: Piers causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack his foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Potent Cure: Piers greatly heals himself or an ally. ** Revive: Piers raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Piers summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Piers curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Piers summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Nettle: Piers causes powerful vines to purge the opponent in a violent attack. |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Piers is able to use Mars Psynergy, granting him control over fire, heat, and lava, and strength. ** Protect: Piers boosts the durability of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Pyroclasm: Piers causes a powerful eruption to appear under the opponent. ** Fiery Blast: Piers attacks with a massive explosive blast. |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Piers is able to use Jupiter Psynergy, granting him control over air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude: Piers summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target him. ** High Impact: Piers boosts the attack potency of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist: Piers boosts the durability of him and his allies by a large amount. ** Drain: Piers drains the life force of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Psy Drain: Piers drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Blue Bolt: Piers attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Piers seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Spark Plasma: Piers attacks with a barrage of lightning bolts. ** Sonic Slash: Piers slashes from a distance with a blade of focused air. ** Blunt: Piers halves the attack potency of his opponents. |-|Job-Based Skills= * Acrobat: A class with unique abilities that Piers can access using the Mysterious Card. ** Baffle Card: Piers casts an illusion on the opponent. ** Sword Card: Piers halves the opponent's attack potency. ** Flame Card: Piers deals fire damage to the opponent. ** Sleep Card: Piers causes the opponent to fall asleep. ** Thunder Card: Piers causes lightning damage to the opponent. ** Death Card: Piers causes the opponent to instantly die. ** Bramble Card: Piers purges the opponent in briars. ** Frost Card: Piers shoots a missile at the opponent, dealing ice damage. ** Fiery Juggle: Piers tosses a large array of balls of flame at the opponents. ** Sabre Dance: Piers attacks his foe with a summoned array of dancing swords. ** Fire Breath: Piers breathes fire on the opponent. ** Backstab: Piers stealthily attacks the foe from behind, resulting in instant death, and massive damage if it fails to instantly kill. * Beast Lord: A class that can call on the help of beasts that Piers can access using the Trainer's Whip. ** Troll: Piers summons a Troll to fight. ** Weird Nymph: Piers summons a Weird Nymph who's primary use is to heal but can fight, seeing as other Weird Nymphs in the game can. ** Macetail: Piers summons a giant, fire-breathing lizard to fight. ** Estre Wood: Piers summons an ancient tree who is primary use is to heal all of the party but can fight, seeing as other Estre Woods in the game can. ** Minotaur: Piers summons a Minotaur to fight. ** Succubus: Piers summons a Succubus who's primary use is to heal all of the party but can fight, seeing as other Sucubbi in the game can. ** Phoenix: Piers summons a Phoenix who's primary use is to revive an ally but can fight, seeing as other Phoenixes in the game can. ** Fire Dragon: Piers summons a Fire Dragon to fight. ** Manticore: Piers summons a Manticore who's primary use is to greatly heal the entire party but can fight, seeing as other Manticores in the game can fight. ** Ghost Soldier: Piers summons a Ghost Soldier to fight. * Necromage: A class that can summon the undead and fights with the power of the abyss, Piers can access it using the Tomegathericon. ** Poison Flow: Piers emanates a wave of poison towards the foe. ** Dire Inferno: Piers attacks with hellfire, calling forth the flames of the pit. ** Fear Puppet: Piers calls forth spirits to intrude the foe, inducing a paralyzing terror into them. ** Call Zombie: Piers summons a Zombie to fight. ** Call Demon: Piers summons a Red Demon to fight. ** Call Dullahan: Piers summons a Dullahan to fight. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to his user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off an electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Popeye (Popeye the Sailor Man) Popeye's Profile (Popeye was High 4-C, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Golden Sun Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Pirates Category:Nintendo Category:Water Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Whip Users Category:Captains Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magma Users Category:Light Users Category:Element Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4